Kiss the Girl
by Kaggy-Higgs88
Summary: For Kagome to get the guy she's crushed on FOREVER she needs to have him kiss her with in 3 days...can she do it, or will she be the dark priestess's slave for all eternity?
1. Only the Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing I am simply a fan of Rumiko Takahashi Walt Diney's and any Music Artist Work I use...so PLEASE dont sue me....lol

Ch.2: The Beginning

Kagome, Sango, Rin and Ayame sat at their table in the corner of the lunch room, the one that no one ever visited or noticed was their just like the occupants. Sango sighed looking out the window at the rainy gloomy day. "I hate rainy days, it makes me feel so depressed" Rin rolled her eyes "Oh please Sango, the weather has nothing to do with our moods" Rin said, she was the EXTREMELY happy one of the group, and they have yet to figure out why. Ayame and Kagome laughed and Sango just glared at her "Shut up Rin." Kagome smiled watching her friends mess around, but she let her eyes wander aroud the lunch room at the hundred or so other students talking with the friends as well. Kagome's eyes found Inuyasha's table and her heart beat a little faster.

Inuyahsa sat at the table were all his friends swarmed around. They were all currently laughing at his best friend Miroku for recieving another smack to the head for grabbing some girl's ass. He felt someone staring at him and turned in their direction and saw a pretty cute girl contently staring, when their eyes met she blushed and quickly turned her head rejoinin the conversation at her table. "Hey Miroku, come here" Inuyasha yelled to the other end of the long rectangular table. Miroku made his way over to his friend and sat next to him "What's up bro?" He asked leaning the chair back on its two hind legs.

"Who is that girl over there?" Inuyasha asked pointing to the girl who he caught staring at him. Miroku followed Inuyasha's direction and saw the table of four girls and suprisingly he only knew one girl, and that was Sango. The one girl Miroku touched more then any other. "I have no idea" miroku said turthfully. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at him in shock. "Seriously man? The guy who prides himself in knowing the entire female population of this school including faculty?" Miroku looked at him "give me five minutes" Miroku said as he stood up and jogged his way over to his dear Sango and her friends.

Miroku snuck up behind Sango and touched her butt and fell to the floor when she swung her fist around. "Good afternoon my dear Sango, how are you on this fine day" He asked as he sat next to her. "Go away Miroku" she said folding her arms across her chest. Ayame, Rin and Kagome stopped all conversation when Miroku showed up to ee what would happen. Miroku smirked at Sango and looked at Rin,Ayame, and Kagome. "Hello my fair maidens, My name is Miroku and yours may be..." he looked at Rin first he noticed the blush on her cheeks and smirked to himself "Rin" she squeaked, his eyes moved to Ayame next "Ayame" she said with wide eyes still trying to figure out why Miroku of all people were at their table.

Finally his eyes moved to Kagome who's blush was quite evident. Taking it as she thought he was irresistible his smirk grew in size. But the only reason why she was blushing so bad was because she knew Miroku was Inuyasha's best friend and she knew he sent him over here after they made ye contact. "Kagome" she said just above a whisper. Miroku strained his ears to hear her but he did "Kagome huh? What a lovely name" "Thanks" she lowered her eyes to the floor. Sango stood up at that moment. "I told you to go away Miroku, not harass my friends" Miroku just smiled and bowed "My apologies dearest Sango" he said before turning around and walking back to his friends.

Ayame and Rin looked at Sango "And you know him from where?" as Sango explained how she met Miroku in biology when he groped her, Kagome kept her eyes on Inuyahsa.

"So her names Kagome" Miroku said as he sat back down next to Inuyasha. "Is she new here?" "I don't know Sango kicked me away from the table before I could ask." Inuyasha tunred to look at her again and saw her quickly join her tables conversation oncce again. "Kagom huh?" Inuyasha said to himself as he kept looking at her for the rest of the lunch period.

A/N: O.K There is the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I've had this Idea in my head for awhile and I planned it out now its just the part of typing it out into the microsoft word lol...O.K well review and let me know what you think

Kaggy-Higgs


	2. Interested?

Disclaimer: I own nothing I am simply a fan of Rumiko Takahashi Walt Disney's and any Music Artist Work I use...so PLEASE don't sue me....lol

I WANNA SAY THANK YOU TO **EVERYONE **THAT REVIEWED CHAPTER 1, AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL IN FUTURE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!

Recap:

Ayame and Rin looked at Sango "And you know him from where?" as Sango explained how she met Miroku in biology when he groped her, Kagome kept her eyes on Inuyasha.

"So her names Kagome" Miroku said as he sat back down next to Inuyasha. "Is she new here?" "I don't know Sango kicked me away from the table before I could ask." Inuyasha turned to look at her again and saw her quickly join her tables conversation once again. "Kagome huh?" Inuyasha said to himself as he kept looking at her for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

Ch.2:

Kagome walked down the stairs of the school on her way home. She turned around when she heard her name being called, it was Miroku. She waited for him to catch up to her. "Hey" he said as she looked at him in surprise. "So whats up?" she asked as they walked off the school property. "Nothing much, I just find it completely weird that I have never seen a beauty like you grace our halls before. You must be new here." Miroku said in a nonchalant manner. " No. Not at all, I've been going here since freshman year" Kagome said keeping her eyes on the floor.

Miroku stopped walking and looked at her in shock. "Your Kidding!" Kagome had to smile slightly at the look on his face. "No, I am completely serious." They continued walking as Miroku answered "I am seriously loosing my touch". They came to the corner where Kagome needed to turn to head home and she looked at Miroku "So is that all you wanted or can I help you with something else?" "Um...nope I guess that seems to be it, but I must tell you Kagome, a friend of mine has taken an interest in you." When Kagome heard that one sentence her heart stopped.

"A..A friend...What friend?" Miroku smirked at her reaction. "Don't worry your pretty little head, he doesn't bite....much" and with that Miroku turned and headed back toward the school. Kagome watched him leave and slunk down to the floor against a tree. 'Inuyasha...interested in me?' her mind questioned. She was brought out of her thought process when her cell phone rang.

* * *

Miroku walked on to school grounds and headed for the blood red Lambo in the parking lot. He tapped the window and got in as soon as the passenger door opened. Inuyasha sat in the drivers seat with his dark sunglasses on and lowered them before facing Miroku. "So?" "Well apparently she isn't new here and I am so off my game, and she went into complete shutdown mode when I told her you were interested. Now before I help you "seal the deal" I am going to remind you, that you have a girlfriend who's name is Kikyo. Granted I hate her guts but hey to each their own. This Kagome girl is a sweet one, try not to be the player you are and break her in two." Inuyasha glared at Miroku "You are an idiot. I am Inuyasha Taisho, I have a girlfriend and can still have ANY girl I want, why would I ruin that kind of reputation?" "I'm just saying. Besides she's one of Sango's best friends and if you hurt Kagome, I get screwed out of a chance to be with Sango. How is that fair?" "Feh! Fine if your gonna be a baby about it I'll back off the girl" "Thank you." Inuyasha started the car and drove Miroku and himself to his house.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed doing her homework. She could not concentrate for a second on the math problems in front of her. Her mind kept wondering to the conversation she had with Miroku this morning. _"a friend of mine has taken an interest in you." _repeated itself over and over in her head. Finally she gave up, she layed on her stomach on the bed and pulled out her diary and began writing in it till she fell asleep.

* * *

Sango and Kagome walked into the school together. Kagome had yet to tell anyone about her talk with Miroku the previous day, but that didn't stop her from smiling. "Whats with all the smiles today Kagome?" Sango asked. "Oh nothing really, guess I just woke up on the happy side of the bed this morning." Sango looked at her friend and laughed a little "I guess so, but whatever happened to make you all happy it sure is contagious" she said as she too wore a huge smile. They made it through the morning classes in a breeze and soon it was lunch time. Once again Sango,Ayame, Rin and Kagome sat at the secluded table by the window. Kagome let her friends talk about whatever while she searched the cafeteria for a certain someone.

Inuyasha sat at the table with his friends and once again spotted Kagome, staring at him. She had a huge smile on her her face when he made eye contact again. He smirked and waved at her which caused a blush and he laughed to himself. However at that moment was when Kikyo decided she wanted to jump in his lap. "Uh Hi, Kikyo" Inuyasha said as he focused his vision on the girl in his lap. Kikyo was the most popular girl in school, and it wasn't because she was pretty, but because her dad was the richest man in Japan. Kikyo would be pretty if she didn't wear all the make up and didn't dress in tight low cut clothes. "Hey baby, I missed you yesterday" "Uh yea me too." Kikyo giggled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he looked over Kikyo's shoulder at Kagome and saw her back in the conversation with her friends and sighed.

* * *

A/N: O.K there is ch. 2 srry it took forever for it to come out but It's been a hectic few weeks. Updates shouldn't take this long but IDK...Also I know these are a little short but they'll start getting longer when we get further into the story. Well Hope you guys enjoyed it..Review please!!!

-Kaggy Higgs =)


	3. Single

Disclaimer: I own nothing I am simply a fan of Rumiko Takahashi Walt Disney's and any Music Artist Work I use...so PLEASE dont sue me....lol

Recap:

Inuyasha sat at the table with his friends and once again spotted Kagome, staring at him. She had a huge smile on her her face when he made eye contact again. He smirked and waved at her which caused a blush and he laughed to himself. However at that moment was when Kikyo decided she wanted to jump in his lap. "Uh Hi, Kikyo" Inuyasha said as he focused his vision on the girl in his lap. Kikyo was the most popular girl in school, and it wasn't because she was pretty, but because her dad was the richest man in Japan. Kikyo would be pretty if she didn't wear all the make up and didn't dress in tight low cut clothes. "Hey baby, I missed you yesterday" "Uh yea me too." Kikyo giggled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he looked over Kikyo's shoulder at Kagome and saw her back in the conversation with her friends and sighed.

Ch.3:

Kagome saw Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo jump in his lap and turned away from him. She'd be lieing if she said she wasn't a little hurt, technically she wasn't even sure if it was Inuyasha who liked her obviously Miroku had lots of friends. She was just getting her hopes up right? Kagome looked over at the two again and saw them in a heated lip lock and she turned back to her friends again, she was definitely getting her hopes up for no reason.

After lunch Kagome and her friends went to there classes and finally it was the dismissal bell. Kagome went to her locker, said goodbye to her friends and began her walk home, but as she was walking to the front doors of the school someone ran into her, knocking them both over. Kagome looked up and saw nothing but silver and immediately blushed knowing who that lovely color belonged to.

Inuyasha slammed his locker shut before taking off down the hall he had to be at football practice in Two minutes or the coach would rip him a new one. Being the half demon he was he took of at an inhumane speed and not seeing the petite girl in his way. The minute the two fell over he stood up already apologizing. "I am so sorry" He said as he offered her a hand up off the floor, she took his offer and was pulled up as if she weighed nothing at all. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha the blush still on her cheeks. "Oh it's fine, no harm no foul." "Hey, your that Kagome chick, right?" Kagome nodded "yes that would be me"

"Cool I'm Inuyasha, so..." As Inuyasha was about to continue the conversation Miroku rounded the corner calling him. "Inuyasha there you are, hurry up or coach will kick your ass." Miroku looked around Inuyasha and saw Kagome standing there blushing. "As, Miss Kagome how are you on this lovely day." Miroku asked forgetting about practice. "Hey Miroku" Kagome answered and Inuyasha smirked. "Miroku I thought we were best friends, you knew this lovely woman and didn't even think of intorducing me, I am quite hurt." he said trying to sound as hurt as possible. Miroku just looked at him "umm...my bad?" he said not sure what to say to that. Kagome however just looked at Inuyasha "umm...I better get going, you don't wanna be late to where ever you were running to." Kagome said as she walked around the two boys and out the none of them knew was that Kikyo had seen the entire scene and didn't like it one bit.

After practice Inuyasha drove himself home, and ran inside. He dropped his book bag at the door and went to his room to take a shower. After emerging all nice and clean he threw on some clothes and called Kikyo. "Hey babe, you wanna come over and hangout for a little bit?" "Great see ya in ten." He hung up the phone and began straightening up for his woman. As soon as he picked up the last article of clothing the door bell rang. Inuyasha ran down stairs and let Kikyo in. Sweeping her into a hug he pecked her lips "hey baby" he said smiling. Kikyo laughed "knock it off big boy" Inuyasha let her go and shut the door.

They watched a movie or two and was currently in the kitchen for a snack. Inuyasha was standing next to the fridge and Kikyo was sitting on the counter. "So...Inubaby....Who was that girl you ran into this afternoon before practice?" Inuyasha just stared at her "Oh just some girl Miroku knows. Why?" "No reason, just you looked kinda interested." Inuyasha smirked "Are you jealous, of some girl that hardly anyone knows?" "No! Why would I be jealous? That girl has NOTHING on me!" Inuyasha laughed "Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo....you will never change." "What is that supposed to mean?" "How long have we been together?" Inuyasha asked smirking at her. "Six years" "Six years on and off and every time we break up, I get another girl, and you get so jealous that you either threaten them or you have daddy pay them off, which if I might add is pretty sad."

Kikyo's eyes flared with anger. "What are you trying to say?" "What I am saying is that I want to try something new, and babe you aren't it." "Oh but that low class bitch is?" "tsk, tsk, tsk see there you go being jealous again." Inuyasha said laughing. "I hate you Inuyasha Takahashi." Kikyo said before storming out of the house. Inuyasha watched her leave and called up Miroku. "Yea man?" Miroku answered. "Lets get a party started I am a single man once again." Inuyasha said before hanging up.

A/N: o.k there is chapter three sorry it took so long I have been way busy with my kids and my husband and birthdays and yada yada I know I know I am just making up excuses but I am sorry.....it promise it wont take this long to update then next chapter. well R&R


	4. The note part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing I am simply a fan of Rumiko Takahashi Walt Diney's and any Music Artist Work I use...so PLEASE dont sue me....lol

Recap:

Kikyo's eyes flared with anger. "What are you trying to say?" "What I am saying is that I want to try something new, and babe you aren't it." "Oh but that low class bitch is?" "tsk, tsk, tsk see there you go being jealous again." Inuyasha said laughing. "I hate you Inuyasha Takahashi." Kikyo said before storming out of the house. Inuyasha watched her leave and called up Miroku. "Yea man?" Miroku answered. "Lets get a party started I am a single man once again." Inuyasha said before hanging up.

* * *

Ch.4

By the next morning Everyone in the school heard Inuyasha and Kikyo broke up AGAIN, but the rumor was it was for good this time, and Kikyo was NOT happy. "I will get him for this I swear I will." She said slamming her locker closed. Inuyasha walked straight past Kikyo with a horde of girls surrounding him and Miroku.

Kagome walked through the halls not having any clue what was going on, she walked up to Sango and Rin looking around. "What is going on in this school today?" she asked her friends. "Inuyasha and Kikyo broke up" Sango said first "For good this time" Rin followed. Kagome looked at them in shock "Really?" Rin and Sango looked at each other knowingly "Yup so now you have a chance to try and get with Inuyasha." Sango joked. Kagome's eyes widened "What? me and Inuyasha? I donteven like him like that..." she said and Rin busted out laughing. "Kagome my dear no need to lie to us we know you've had a crush on Inuyasha for EVER!" Kagome blushed at that 'damn' she thought in her head. "O.K so what I have a crush on Inuyasha, so does everyother girl in this school I dont stand a chance." "Well we just need to find something to make you stand out to him more then others." Sango said as the bell rang. Kikyo stood on the other side of the corner from where Kagome, Sango and Rin were and smirked. She knew Inuyasha wanted that trailer trash chick and she'd help push her to talk to Inuyasha and tear it all apart. She smirked at her evilness and scribbled down a note and stuffed it into Kagome's locker before heading to class.

* * *

Kagome went to her locker before lunch and a small piece of paper fell to the floor. She picked it up and went to open it to read it when Inuyasha and Miroku popped up on either side of her. "Hello Fair maiden how are you today?" Miroku asked Kagome threw the paper in her bookbag and looked at the two of them. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked putting her books away. "We wanted to know if you wanted compnay walking to lunch?" Inuyasha asked "Um sure...I guess" Kagome shut her locker and walked with Inuyasha and Miroku into the lunch room and that automatically caused everyone to stare at her which made her slightly uncomfortable. Kagome walked towards her friends not noticing Miroku and Inuyasha following her. Kagome sat down next to Sango and stared Incrediously at the two boys that followed her and sat down at the table. "Wow Kagome I didn't know you knew Inuyasha." Ayame said with wide eyes. " Not until yesterday I didn't" she said lowly. "Whats the matter Kags? Cant I make a new friend?" Inuyasha asked with fake hurt. "Oh no I never said that...It's just you guys never sit here and I was wondering why." and as soon as the words left her mouth two other guys came up and sat next to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Your right Takahashi there are Hot chicks at this table." Kouga said eyeing Ayame. Sesshomaru Inuyasha's half brother non chalantly looked over at Rin. Ayame eyed Kouga and smiled at Kagome. "I so love your new freinds."

* * *

After a VERY eventful day of people staring at her from hanging out with Inuyasha and having 4 guys join her and her friends at lunch, Kagome fell back on her bed looking up at the ceiling. "What a day" Kagome picked up her bookbag and took out her homework, when she noticed a piece of paper fall from on of her books. "Oh yea I forgot about that." she unfolded the piece of paper and her eyes widened as she read it.

_Dearest Kagome,_

_I know you've had a KILLER crush on Inuyasha for like EVER and I am willing you to help you win him over. Meet me at the park tomorrow after school at 5._

Kagome read it over and over 'should I go?' she asked herself it could be her friends messing around with her, or it could be Inuyasha or Miroku it could be ANYONE. She had NO idea what to do. "Well it wont hurt to go and see who it is" she reasoned as she began her homework.

* * *

The nest day flew byand it was already 430pm. Kagome told her mom she was going for a walk in the park and would be back before dinner. She got to the park at 455 and looked around to see if she recognized anyone. She didnt see anyone so she on a bench and waited.

A/n: there that wasnt a long wait right? lol well theres ch 4 hope you liked it. Read and Review =)


End file.
